


Our Dirty Laundry

by ThatTrashQueen



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Newt (Maze Runner), Ava is a bad mom, Engineer Thomas, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inspired by..., M/M, Mary and Vince are married, Mutual Pining, Newt is an orphan, We hate Rat Man, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTrashQueen/pseuds/ThatTrashQueen
Summary: Christmas break is here and Thomas promised his family they would meet his boyfriend. The only problem is: he doesn't really have one. Newt agrees to a fake relationship, in trade for Thomas to do two months of dirty laundry. What will happen when they have to spend the break pretending to be in love?Inspired by Gibslythe.
Relationships: Aris Jones/Minho (Maze Runner), Assistant Director Janson | Rat Man/Ava Paige, Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Mary Cooper/Vince (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 124





	1. A Proposition.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!~
> 
> This fict is inspired by Gibslythe's Dirty Laundry. Clearly not the same characters and changing the plot. I just love the idea of them fake dating and falling in love.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave your thoughts.
> 
> ☆Hey peeps. Once again I'm sorry, you guys are really the best and I'm going to try to motivate myself to get you this new chapter. ♡

He definitely hadn’t thought it through, that was very clear to him and everyone around him. It was reiterated when Thomas’ phone pinged with a message from his little brother.

**_[From Chuckie: Mom says she can't wait to meet your boyfriend. You're still bringing him right?]_ **

The brunette sighs heavily, glancing up at his small group of friends. “Remember how I was saying I came out as bi to my family?” Thomas asks, grabbing the attention of the table. They all nod, mummers of acknowledgment. “Well, I may have told them I was bringing my boyfriend home for winter break.” He explains. Brenda laughs, clutching her sides.

“When did you get a boyfriend?” Gally asks, leaning over the back of Brenda’s chair. That was the catch.

“That’s the thing…” he starts, “I don’t have one. I’m super single.” He huffs, resting his face in his hands. He groans at his own stupidity. If he told his parents his partner couldn’t make it they would think he was lying. Because he was but wasn’t the point. “I told them we’ve been together for the last two months.” He mumbles. 

“Why not take Minho with you and have him pretend to be your man?” Harriet suggests. Aris clears his throat, getting a glance from Harriet and a few others. “Oh right.” 

Aris scratches at his arm as he speaks, “Well, Minho is comin’ to the farm with me. To meet my folks and such.” The table seemed to hum as they all thought of ways to help their ignorant friend. 

“I’d offer you Gally if you two could get on without fighting over every other thing,” Brenda says, playfully patting the side of her boyfriend's face. He scoffs, rolling his eyes at the girl's words.

“We do not argue all the time.” He insists. 

“Yes, we do. Like about legitimately everything.” Thomas retorts. The table groans at them as they go back and forth for a moment. 

Brenda flicks Gally in the forehead, “You’re doing it right now.” she huffs. Sonya smiles as an idea comes to mind.

“Newt!” She beams. “You could take Newt. He’s not doing anything for the holiday anyhow.” She nods toward the blonde making his way toward the table. The six look at him a wide smile on their faces, all except for Thomas. 

He rubs his neck sheepishly. “Newt,” he starts, “I need a fake boyfriend for two weeks and I was wondering if you would help me out.” His face was pink and he looked like a kicked puppy. 

“What?” Newt must have heard him wrong, there’s no way Thomas Cooper just asked him to be his fake boyfriend. “I can’t. I’ve got like, loads of dirty laundry to do.” 

“He’ll do your laundry for you. For as long as you want.” Brenda says, trying to help her friend. Thomas nods, vigorously.

“Yeah, I will.” he agrees. “I really need this Newt, I’ll owe you big time.” his blue eyes pleading with the blonde. Newt sighs heavily. 

“Alright. Two weeks for two months of laundry.” he agrees. The table cheers, Sonya grins up at Newt.

“Great. We’re leaving at six.” Thomas says, grabbing his phone from the table and reopening his brother's message. “In the morning. Meet me at my car.” He says, standing to leave lunch hall

**_[To Chuckie: Yeah, tell mom he’s excited to meet her too.]_ **

The next morning comes too soon. As Thomas stuffs the last bag into his trunk, Newt paced. “So what do I tell them?” he asks. “Like what if they ask how we met? Or our first kiss, or literally anything about our relationship.” which they do not have. Thomas turns to him, pointing at the small bag Newt has over his shoulder.

“We have a thirteen-hour drive to Phoenix to figure all that out,” Thomas says, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Is that bag going in here?” he lifts a brow.

Newt shakes his head. “No, it’s got my camera and sketchbook,” he explains, taping the bag gently. Being an art student Newt hardly went anywhere without them. Thomas nods, closing the trunk before moving to open the door for Newt. “Oh, such a gentleman.” he jokes as he gets into the Accord.

Thomas gets in, starting it as Newt looks around the car. It was nice, black leather with silver stitching. It was a newer model, not that he made a big deal about it, but it was rather nice. “Do you have a music preference?” he questions, hooking his phone to the aux cord before offering it to Newt. The blonde seems confused as he took his phone. He takes a moment to scroll through Thomas’ music before scrunching his nose.

“Why is your music taste rubbish?” he laughs, typing something into the search bar. It takes him a moment to find the album he wants, but he soon clicks Hanging By A Moment by Lifehouse. 

Thomas gasps in fake hurt at the insult. “My music is fuckin awesome.” he defends. Newt shakes his head as they pull out of the dorm parking lot.

The highway is rather packed despite the fact that it’s six in the morning. Newt watches as the buildings fade and the scenery changes. He hums along to the music and taps his foot. “So how did we meet?” he asks, looking over at the brunette. Thomas chuckles and glances over at him.

“We met at a party?” he suggests. Newt shakes his head, scrunching his nose. “Okay. At the library? Where you volunteer? You were putting books away and I bumped into and it went from there?” he says, looking at Newt with a brow raised.

“Alright. That sounds like a sappy romance movie.” Newt chuckles, grinning at him. “Maybe we met through friends. Sonya set us up?” He says, leaning back in his seat. “That’s the closest to the truth so it wouldn't be hard to remember.” 

Thomas nods, “Sure, that’s actually a good idea.” Thomas hums. “Okay, our first date?” he questions. 

“Coffee?” Newt suggests, taking a sip from his travel mug. Thomas shakes his head.

“A movie. I told my mom we went to see Venom,” he admits. 

Newt rubs his face and sighs. “Did we do anything else important I should know about?” he asks. “I haven’t even seen Venom, Tommy,” he says, running a hand through his hair.

“That’s fine, no one is gonna ask you to give a full review.” he grins. He weaves in and out of traffic as he thinks. “Venom was our first date,” he starts, “we take walks a lot, talk about school. I never mentioned a major, she’ll be pleasantly surprised that you’re an artist.” he smiles, looking over at him. “I was super vague about my boyfriend.” he chuckles softly.

Newt smiles, looking him over again before tugging his sketchbook out. “Good, I don’t think I could remember a whole different personality,” he says, digging out a pencil. He starts to sketch something as they drive. 

The clock on the dashboard reads eleven seventeen when Thomas feels his stomach rumble. “You hungry? We’ve been on the road for five hours,” he asks, looking over at the blonde. Who is currently finishing another sketch. The page is full of them, some trees, cars and trucks, birds and something that he has his hand rested on, that Thomas can’t make out.

“Yeah, actually, what’s around?” he asks, glancing around to see if he can spot a sign. “That post says there’s an In-N-Out off the next exit,” he says, returning to the page. Thomas works his way into the lane, taking the exit. It was easy to find the burger joint with all the signs pointing right to it. It was only eleven-thirty so it wasn’t very crowded inside. The boys exit the car and make their way to the door. Thomas tugging the door open for Newt. 

“After you.” he smiles, waving the blonde in. Newt gives him a smug look as he walks past, nodding in thanks. He enters behind him, walking up next to him at the counter. The girl behind the counter taps the screen. 

“Thank you for choosing In-N-Out, what can I get you today?” She asks, pushing a piece of hair from her face. 

“Yeah, I need a burger and fries. Make them both animal style, please.” Thomas says, stretching a bit. The girl nods, tapping the order in. She looks to Newt, who is looking at Thomas with a teasing smirk.

“Are you sure you should be eating that? I’m sure you won’t be twenty forever,” he says, jokingly. Thomas lifts his shirt, showing off his nicely toned chest.

“I think I’m fine.” he chuckles, winking at Newt. The girl behind the counter clears her throat.

“He’s fine,” she says, nodding at Newt. She looks to Thomas, “You’re fine.” Newt huffs softly at her.

“A large fry and a strawberry milkshake,” Newt says, doing his best to hide his pink cheeks as he turns to go find a table. 

Thomas comes to the table, carrying a tray. He sits it down and passes Newt his shake and fries. “Here ya go.” he offers a smile as he sits across from him. Thomas picks up his messy burger, taking a large bite. Newt watches, finding it amusing to watch as he picks at his fries and sips his shake. Pleasantly surprised by the bits of strawberry.

“We should tell each other about ourselves,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the brunette. Thomas sits his half-finished sandwich down on the tray. 

“Alright,” he says, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “What do you wanna know?” he asks, smiling at him.

“You’re favorite color, favorite food, favorite band?” he lists off a few things. “Maybe tell me about your family. What they’re gonna be like? How many siblings?” he continues. 

Thomas thinks for a moment, “Blue. My favorite food is pizza with lots of bacon,” he chuckles, “and my favorite band is Linkin Park.” Thomas says, stuffing a few messy fries in his mouth. “My family is interesting,” he says, resting his chin on his palm. “My mom’s name is Mary. She’s a doctor. She is the smartest, kindest woman I’ve ever met.” he says, a warm smile on his face. “My dad is Vincent. He’s a good ol’ boy. His paintings sell for a lot. Gma said they named him after Van Gogh, guess that was where he got his talent.” Newt smiles as he talks, enjoying watching Thomas speak of his family. “I have three siblings. Chuck is my little brother, he’s just a bright-eyed kid. He likes to sculpt and such. My older brother is Joseph, he lives in Washington with my oldest sibling Wren.” he says.

“Your family sounds wonderful.” he chuckles softly. “My family is nothing like that,” he states, shrugging a bit. “But my favorite color is red, I like grilled cheese and my favorite band is The 1975.” he shrugs again. “So that’s me,” he says, finishing off his fries. 

After finishing his messy food they get back on the road. Thomas sends his brother a text.

**_[To Chuckie: We’ll be there in 8 hrs. Tell mom I’ll see her soon.]_ **

He clicks on Hybrid Theory. Playing it from the beginning. Papercut playing as they pull out of In-N-Out. Newt stuffs his arms in his hoodie pocket, he kicks off his shoes and tugs his knees to his chest. He rests his head on his arms and watches Thomas as he drives.

“Would you mind if I got some rest?” he asks, eyes fluttering closed as he speaks. Thomas looks to him as he gets back on the highway.

“Go ahead. I’ll wake you up when we’re almost there,” he says, lowering the volume of the music to let Newt sleep. 

He softly dozes off. He was quiet, his soft snoring covered by the music. Thomas smiles to himself. He couldn’t help but think the blonde was cute. The way his cheek was squished against the arm, the hair falling in his face. This would be an interesting two weeks. 


	2. Meet the Coopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Coopers are excited to meet Thomas's boyfriend for the first time. Mom even took the time to put on Tommy's favorite sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fict is going over a lot better than I thought!   
> So here's the second chapter a couple days early!

Newt feels a soft hand on his shoulder, stirring him awake. “Hey, c’ mon. We’ll be in The Glade in about thirty minutes.” Thomas says, his voice is soft and slightly sleepy. “I figured I should give you a few minutes to wake up before you have to meet my family.” he smiles at him. 

“Thanks, mate,” he says. “Or should I call you Love?” he chuckles, stretching and fixing his hair. Thomas coughs a bit, looking over at him.

“If you want,” he says, his cheeks slightly pink. It had taken twelve and a half hours but it was sinking in now. He was going to have to pretend to be a couple with this boy. Hold hands, be close, his heart sinks for a moment. “Oh shit,” he whispers to himself. Newt seems entertained. 

He lifts a brow. “What is it?” he asks, slipping his shoes back on and making sure everything was in his bag. 

“We’re gonna be rooming together.” He says, laughs softly at the situation. 

Newt rubs his face, trying to think about how he had gotten himself in this mess to start. “Well, that’s fine.” he nods. “We can make it work.” he tries to reassure him. 

The town was small, a few run-down houses here and there. Something that looks like an abandoned school, overgrown with ivy and other plants. “Looks like a ghost town if I’m being honest, Tommy,” Newt says, looking around as they come to a flashing four-way light. 

“Yeah. It’s kinda old, but it’s quiet.” Thomas says, taking a right at the light. They drive past a few other houses, some looking more well kept than others. “I live like ten minutes out of town anyway,” he explains. He takes a left, pulling into a small driveway. The house is an older two-story farmhouse. It was a dusty canary yellow with white shutters and a black roof. There was an old barn to the far left of the house, as well as a garage behind to the right. 

“Looks quant. Very homey.” Newt whisper, resting his hand on the door handle. Loud barking surrounds the car and the blonde freezes. “Dogs?” he questions, looking back at Thomas. “You didn’t mention dogs.” 

“I’ll get ‘em.” Thomas chuckles, getting out of the car. “Boris,” he tuts, scooping up a small pug, “Hank. C’mon boys.” he says petting an old bloodhound. “Angel, good girl. Lady baby.” he coos at an older golden retriever wearing a red bow and a sweet brown and white cocker spaniel. The dogs circle him, sniffing and barking excitedly. The pug wiggles in his arms, trying to lick at his face. Thomas pets them all, happily scratching behind the spaniel's ear. 

Newt opens the door, only to be sniffed by the bloodhound. “Oh, hello... Um..” he glances at Tom who mouths the dog's name, “Hank.” he greets, patting the hounds head. Thomas places the pug on the ground, who immediately bounds toward the smaller male. Newt protects his satchel. 

The door flings open and a short, chubby brunette boy comes running full speed toward Thomas. He opens his arms and snatches the boy off the ground, hugging him tightly. “Tom!” the kid yells. 

“Chuckie! Glad to see ya. God, you’ve gotten taller.” He beams at his little brother. He sits him down. Clearing his throat he turns to look at the blonde who is currently petting the pups. “Chuckie, this is Newt.” he motions to him. 

“Hello, I’m Thomas’ little brother Chuck. You must be his boyfriend.” he grins, politely offering a hand to shake. Newt smiles widely at him and shakes his hand. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Chuck. Tommy has told me a lot about you.” Newt says, pocketing his hand.

“That makes one of us.” he turns to Thomas. “You didn’t tell us he was British.” the younger says, snatching the pug from the ground. “Mom is finishing up dinner. She said I needed to help with your bags.” 

Carrying the bags inside wasn’t very hard. Concerting they only had two apiece. The older woman in the kitchen hum as she works around the countertops, finishing up dinner. “Smells great, ma.” Thomas smiles. Marry jumps at his voice, spinning around to see him.

“Tom, it’s so good to see you, sweet boy,” she says, drying her hands as she walks toward him. “I got your bed all made, your room is all ready,” she states, hugging him. “Ohh.” she coos, practically pushing Thomas aside. “You must be Tom’s boyfriend. I am so excited to meet you.” 

Newt looks at Thomas for help as Marry fawns over him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cooper.” Chuck slips a bag from his hand and trots off upstairs. 

“None of this Mrs nonsense. You’ve been with our Thomas for almost three months. Please call me mom.” she pats him. Thomas coughs and steadies himself on the island.

“Mom. Oh my god.” Tom says, placing his hand 0n Newt’s shoulder. “Can we go get settled? And don’t burn the meatballs.” he points to her sizzling pan. She huffs and turns back to the stove, letting the boys go.

Chuck comes out of the room, almost cackling. “Mom put on your favorite sheets,” he tells Thomas as he wipes a tear. Tom stops resting his hand on the doorknob, he looks at his brother. Chuck nods, answering the unspoken question. 

“You wait right here, in the hall. I have to look for different sheets.” He says, resting the bag he’s carrying by the door. 

“You should go on in. He won’t mind.” Chuck assures, pushing the door open slightly. Newt lifts a brow. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the least bit curious about what the commotion was about. He pushes the door open and steps inside. 

Taken back isn’t really the way to put it. The bed was adorned with Mighty Morphin Power Ranger sheets. The comforter had all of them in formation with the red ranger front and center. The pillowcases have the logo across them in large font and Newt tries to hold in his laughter. 

“Look, I bought them when I was like seven. They’re really soft.” Thomas defends, holding a set of red sheets and a dark blue comforter. 

“I think they’re cute,” Newt says, running a hand over them. “You can leave them on if you want. They won’t bother me.” Thomas acknowledges Newt, smiling at him. Settling for switching the comforters. 

“The beds only a full…” Tom starts,

“Shouldn’t be a problem though, considering you’re dating,” Chuck says from the doorway. Thomas looks at him, furrowing his brow at him. The shorter brunette holds his arms up in fake innocents. “Dinner is ready. Dad’s on his way in from the garage.” he waves as he trots toward the stairs. 

The older male brushes his dirty blonde hair from his face as he enters the back door. “God woman. You are a godsend.” he grins, softy wrapping an arm around her waist as he places the last plate on the table. She smiles at him, meeting him in the middle for a quick loving peck on the cheek. 

“Wash your hands and sit down. I cannot wait for you to meet Newt.” she coos, sitting out glasses of tea on the table. Chuck slides into his normal spot next to his father at the head of the table. Marry seated across from Vince. 

Thomas leads Newt downstairs and back into the dining room. Thomas slides in across from Chuck, smiling widely at his father. “Hey, dad.” Tom smiles. Vincent looks at him and happily smiles back. 

“Tom, it’s good to have ya back. Gonna introduce your friend?” He asks, nodding toward the blonde. Thomas looks from his father then to the male next to him. 

“Um, dad this is my boyfriend, Newt. Newt, my dad Vincent. You can call him Vince.” he says. Newt takes a moment to look at him. 

“Sorry. But  _ the  _ Vince Cooper? Like the famous painter?” Newt asks, offering a hand over the table.

“The very same.” Vince smiles, shaking his hand. “Tom didn’t tell ya?” he asks, lifting a brow at his son. 

Tom shakes his head as he shrugs. “Guess I forget you're famous. To me you’re just dad,” he says, mixing his sauce into his pasta. “Looks great ma.” he compliments, glancing at his mother. 

“Yes, please. Eat up. Before it gets cold.” she insists, waving her hands at the table. The rest of the dinner is idle chat as the five enjoy each other. Newt finds it fascinating to see how a proper family works. How they ask Thomas about his schooling, how Thomas and Chuck tease each other. It was nice. He found himself staring at Thomas as he laughed along with his family. The only word that would come to mind: beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the positivity and support! It really means a lot!  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments, I love hearing what you think!  
> See you soon for chapter three!


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in for the night, Newt gets a small glimpse into the Cooper family dynamic. After some family time, Thomas decides to turn in. The first night of sharing a bed is going to put them closer than Newt had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three my friends!  
> I hope you like it! You all have been so sweet and nice it makes me feel like I'm doing something right!

“Dinner was fantastic, ma. As always.” Thomas says, sitting his plate in the sink. Mary smiles as she gathers the other dishes from the table. “I’ll do the dishes.” Tom insists, taking the pile from his mother.

“Oh honey, you don’t have to do that. You and Newt had a long drive, you should go rest,” she says, smiling sweetly at the blonde. Newt rubs his neck a bit and stands, joining the brunette by the sink. 

“Mom, go rest. You do everything, all the time. Let someone help every now and then.” Thomas says running a sink full of soapy water. Mary huffs. 

Newt looks at her nodding. “Don’t worry, Mary. I’ll give him a hand.” he offers, tugging his ivory hoodie off. He rests it over the island. 

“Alright, fine.” she sighs. She grabs Newt’s hoodie and folds it. Thomas clears his throat, shaking his head at her. “Sorry. I don’t do the whole taking a break thing.” 

“Distract yourself then,” Thomas suggests. Looking at Newt as he hands him a plate to rinse. Newt looks at him, blinking slowly as he takes the dish. 

“Alright then! Newt, what is your major? Something my son never got around to tell me over the phone.” she says, shooting her son a disgruntled look. Newt looks over his shoulder at her for a moment.

“I’m actually an art major. I paint and draw. I also really like photography.” he says, smiling softly as he continues to rinse. “I admire your husband’s work.” he says, keeping his eyes down. 

“Oh, Tom. You can pick ‘em baby.” Mary beams. “You know that artists have the biggest hearts.” she says, dusting off the island. “Alright, enough of the break. I’m going to go shower, I have work in the morning.” she says, turning to leave the boys alone.

Dishes were soon done, leaving the two in the kitchen by themselves. The old light above the sink giving off a pale yellow glow. “Thanks for helping.” he smiles, leaning against the counter. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I know. But why would I let you do it all on your own.” he chuckles, leaning next to him. “Do you think they like me?” he questions.

“Yeah. My mom loves you. Dad’s a little harder to win over. Chuck likes you because I like you.” he assures. “I’m gonna go shower, you can do whatever you want. There’s a tv in the living room, and one in my room.” he shrugs. 

Newt lifts a brow, “Didn’t your mom just go shower?” 

“We have three full bathrooms and a half bath in the basement.” he chuckles, pushing off the counter. Newt watches as he walks up the stairs, biting his lip softly. 

“Hey!” Chuck says, popping around the corner. Newt jumps at the interruption of his thoughts. “Wanna come play Mario Kart?” he grins.

Thomas steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel. The room was full of steam, the mirror fogged over. He pays it no mind as he tugs on a pair of gray sweatpants. Running a comb through his hair, before pushing the door open. 

“Shit, you just hit me with a red shell?!” he hears Newt from down the hall. Thomas lifts a brow and heads toward the noise.

“Yeah, that’s what you get for winning the last two rounds.” Chuck laughs. Tom pushes his little brother's door open to find the two sitting on the floor playing Mario Kart on the Wii. He laughs softly as he watches Newt use his whole body as he turns a corner. “Your boyfriend lied to me!” Chuck laughs, whipping around the corner in fourth place. 

“Oh? How so?” Thomas asks, sitting on the edge of Chuck’s bed. Newt finishes the lap in first place, Chuck slipping into third before crossing the finish line.

“He said he’s never played Mario Kart then kicked my butt three times now.” he says, tossing the wheel to the ground. 

Newt sits his down as well. “I wasn’t lying, I'm just a natural.” the blonde grins, standing and stretching. His back pops a bit as he does. He glances at Thomas, noting his shirtlessness. Newt couldn’t help but stare at his phony boyfriend. 

“He’s good at everything he does.” Thomas smiles, standing up as well. “It’s getting late. Shouldn’t you be heading to bed Chuckie?” he asks, looking down at his little brother. 

Chuck sticks his tongue at him. “It’s ten o’clock Tom, and it’s not like I have school in the morning.” he says, crossing his arms. 

“Alright, well, Newt and I have been up since six this morning. So we’re gonna head to bed.” he offers Newt a hand. With rosy cheeks he takes it, letting Thomas lead him out of the younger males room. 

“Your brother is a good kid, Tommy.” Newt smiles as they walk into Thomas’ room. “He’s so smart. Your family is truly amazing.” he rambles. 

“I’m glad you like them.” he responds, flopping on his bed. Newt sits on the edge of the mattress. “Mom will more than likely pop in to check on us in the middle of the night so.” Tom says, looking at him sheepishly. 

“So we need to sleep like a couple?” Newt looks at him. Thomas nods, cheeks dusted a soft pink. Newt can feel his cheeks heat up and he knows his cheeks are a mirror of the brunettes. “Alright,” he mutters, “I need to change first.” he says, standing. He rummaged through his bag for a moment before finding a pair of pajama bottoms Aris had given him last year for Christmas. They’re red with little cactus’ decorated as Christmas trees.

“Those are precious.” Tom chuckles as Newt pulls out a plain white t-shirt. “Bathroom is down the hall.” he says, nodding to the door. 

Newt tugs off his jeans, replacing them with his pajamas. His shirt is added to the pile of dirty clothes, pulling on the clean white shirt. His phone dings softly.

**_[From Sonya: How is it going?]_ ** Newt looks at it.

**_[To Sonya: It’s going fine. He’s really sweet and his family is so nice. Still can’t believe you got me into this.]_ ** he sends, gathering his clothes. He steps out of the bathroom, bumping into someone. “Oh, so sorry.” he mumbles, glancing up from his phone. 

Vincent looks back at him as he stands in the doorway holding his clothes to his chest. “You’re alright. Can I slip past ya though?” he asks, lifting a brow. Newt nods his phone pinging again. He quickly steps out of the man’s way, making his way back to Thomas’ room. 

**_[From Sonya: Good! Get it! Brenda says hi and that you should totally kiss him.]_ ** Newt huffs as he reads the text. Sonya and Brenda had taken their partners to some fancy ski resort and were more than likely smashed beyond belief. 

**_[To Sonya: I’m not doing that. Good night Son.]_ ** he sends, sitting his phone on Tom’s nightstand. Thomas already had his eyes closed, his hand resting over his heart. Newt watched for a moment as his chest rises and falls slowly. 

“You gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna lay down?” Thomas asks, causing Newt to jump a bit. His cheeks heated up quickly. The blonde slides into the bed next to him. Due to the size of the bed, he was forced to press close to the brunette. Deciding to lay with his back facing him. 

“Good night, Tommy.” Newt says, trying his best to not touch Thomas. The taller male rolls on his side.

“Night.” he mutters, resting an arm over his waist lazily. Newt prayed that Thomas couldn’t feel his heart pounding. He did his best to close his eyes and force himself to sleep. He could feel Tom’s breath on his neck, it sending soft shivers down his spine. Once he had drifted off his dreams were filled with his last thought, Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> You all get to meet the original characters next chapter. I hope you're ready for big brother and big sister.


	4. A Political Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt wakes up to find another dog in their room, one he hasn't seen yet. Going to investigate he finds himself in the company of Thomas's older siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter.  
> I am so happy you guys are liking this fict. I love all of your comments, they make me so happy!

Wet. Why is it wet? Newt tries to set up but is stopped by an unknown force. The first thing he notes is the German shepherd in front of him. She turns her head looking at him, licking his cheek. That answers the first question, but what was holding him down? He takes a moment to wake up, feeling the arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Thomas had pulled him close in his sleep, chest pressed firmly against the blondes back. He had also managed to tangle their legs together as well. Newt’s face flushed as he tried to gently wiggle out of Thomas’ grasp. 

After slipping away from the brunette, he bends down to the dog, “Hey girl?” he whispers, petting her head as he glances at her tag. “Savannah, huh? Where are you from?” he takes her by the collar and quietly leads her out of Thomas’ room. He leads her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mary is rushing around. 

“Oh, Newt! Good morning sweetie.” she says, stuffing an apple in a lunch box. “I see Savannah found you.” the woman says, patting the pup on the head. She searches around on the counter.

“Yeah, I thought you guys only had four dogs?” he asks, sitting on a stool at the island. 

“Oh, we do. Savannah is...” she starts cutting herself off when she spots what she’s looking for next to Newt. “Oh sweetie, can you hand me that name badge next to you?” She points to a blue and white name tag laying on the island. Newt picks it up, catching a glimpse of it as he hands it to her.

“You- you work at the CDC?” he asks, looking a bit shocked. Mary gives a soft laugh and nods, clipping her badge to her lab coat.

“Yeah, Tom never told you?” she asks, lifting a brow as he grabs her keys. Newt shakes his head, opening his mouth to say something but is interrupted by the door flinging open.

“Mom, where can we wrap the presents?” A woman asks, holding about seven bags. She looks like she’s struggling. She is followed by gray and white husky who trots off to somewhere in the house. 

“In my room Annie. I love you baby girl, I have to get to work now.” she says, kissing her on the head as he passes. “Allan, be good. I’ll see you when I get home.” Mary says, waving to a boy who walks in behind Annie. 

She spots him, a wide smile slipping onto her face as she sits the bags aside. “Hello, you must be Newt. Mom told us all about you last night.” she says, leaning against the counter across from him. Newt seemed confused, acknowledging her with a hum. 

“Yes, it’s a pleasure.” he offers a hand. She pushes a strand of her red hair from her face, shaking his hand. Her smile never fading. Newt wasn’t sure how to respond so he simply gave a nervous smile back.

“Oh my god. That accent.” The male says hopping up on the counter. “So you’re dating my baby brother?” Allan asks, looking him over. “He has good taste. You’re adorable.” 

“Don’t scare the poor boy Allan.” Annie says, shoving his leg. “Do you do yoga?” she asks, smiling widely. Newt shrugs, waving his hand in a so-so motion. “Come stretch with me and tell me all about you and Tom.”

He had remembered being a lot warmer when he’d fAllan asleep. He feels for Newt only to find an empty bed. He groans. That’s where his heat went, Newt must have slipped away sometime in the earlier part of the morning. He grumbles and sets up, rubbing his chest as he yawns. He grabs a shirt passing his dresser, slipping it on, walking down the stairs.

“That is so cute. You mean he refused to take them off?” Newt laughs. 

“Yeah, he used to wear just his diaper and those damn boots.” that voice woke Thomas up fast. That was-

“Annie?” Thomas asks, eyes wide with concern. The pair are in the middle of the living room on yoga mats doing the downward-facing dog. Tom took in the sight, looking Newt over. His cheeks heating up as his sister drops her pose, sitting on the floor. 

“Aww, little Tommy. You’ve gotten so big!” she coos, getting up and making her way to the brunette. 

“C’ mon Annie, you know I hate being called Tommy.” he says, hugging his older sister. Newt drops to the floor with a sigh, hopping up and fixing his shirt. 

“Don’t be mean, Tommy. I haven’t seen you since you went off to college.” Annie says, squeezing him tightly. 

“That doesn’t change the fact that I despise being called Tommy.” the brunette responds, patting her on the shoulder. Newt lifts a brow, tilting his head a little. 

“But I call you Tommy.” Newt states as Annie lets Thomas go. She smirks at him, glancing back and forth between them. 

Tom nods, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, but I like it when you say it.” he mutters, looking at Newt with a sweet smile. Newt blushes, earning a soft squeal from Annie. 

“That is just too sweet.” she says, playfully scrunching her nose at her little brother. 

“Annie! If you’re done can you help wrap these presents?” Allan shouts from their parent's room. She sighs, rolling the mats up. 

“Coming! You two behave.” she winks at them as she leaves the room.

The boys find themselves back in Thomas’ room, Newt sitting on the floor digging through his bag. “You didn’t tell me you didn’t like being called Tommy.” he says, tugging out a pair of faded skinny jeans. “You could have told me to stop.” he adds.

“But as I said, I don’t hate it when you say it.” he admits, resting back on the bed. “I don’t know why it just sounds good coming from you.”

Newt’s cheeks dust a soft pink. “I thought you were just saying that.” he responds, finally finding his favorite band tee he was looking for. “Why?” he looks at him.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s your voice or the way you say it.” he shrugs, feeling his cheeks heat up. His heart pounds in his chest as he thinks about it. About Newt saying his name, smiling at him. He clears his throat to interrupt his thoughts. 

“I’m gonna change. Don’t look.” Newt says, slipping his shirt off. Thomas listens, hearing the shift as Newt shimmies out of his pajamas. He peaks over the bottom of the bed, catching a glimpse of him as he tugs his pants up. The blonde looks over his shoulder at him. “Thomas!” 

“I’m not looking. Swear!” he chuckles, covering his eyes with his hand. He bites his lip as he lays there. 

Thomas was laying in bed, playing a game on his phone. Newt sat cross-legged on the floor, sketchbook in his lap as he doodled things on his mind. The knock on the door startled both of them. “How about you come socialize with your family Thomas?” Allan says from the other side of the door. He chuckles, Newt closing his sketchbook as Tom sits up. 

“Yeah, stop making out and come downstairs.” Annie teases. Thomas gets up and swings the door open. 

“We’re coming.” he says, holding a hand out to Newt. He takes it, smiling softly at him. Thomas leads Newt to the living room, pulling him to sit next to him on the sofa.

“You two kill me. You’re so cute.” Annie says, sitting next to Newt. Thomas turns the television on, loading Hulu. As the streamer loads the blonde’s phone dings with a message.

**_[From Brenda: How’s was last night? What are you doing now?]_ ** Newt’s cheeks heat up at his friend’s question. He wonders how she has no shame in asking questions like that. Annie, being nosey, reads over his shoulder.

“Oh! Let’s send your friend a selfie of us!” she insists. “Thomas! Take our photo!” she tosses Newts’s phone to the brunette. He lifts a brow at Newt as he holds the phone. Newt only shrugs as Annie leans in with a peace sign and a wink. Thomas holds up the device to snap the picture, but right before he takes it Allan pops his head in making a silly face.

“Perfect.” Thomas says, sending the photo Brenda. Before he hands it back to Newt he sees the message, cheeks flushing softly. Newt takes his cell back, smiling at the photo. He had never taken a family photo before, this is the closest he’s ever had to one. They were both smiling, Allan in the background being a goof. Is this what happiness looks like?

**_[From Brenda: IS THAT Annie?]_ ** All caps was something the girl did very rarely. 

**_[To Brenda: Yeah, I didn’t know you knew his sister?]_ ** he responds as the siblings argue over what to watch. 

**_[From Brenda: I don’t! She’s an actress. She’s in Terror on Cadillac Hill! The Last Song Bird! Like twelve other movies!]_ **

**_[From Brenda: Gally loves her!]_ ** Newt looks over at her

“Annie? You’re an actress?” He asks, tucking his phone away. Annie peeks at him through her hair as Supernatural loads.

“Yeah, I am. The whole family is kind of famous. Dad’s a painter, Mom’s a doctor, I act. I got offered a role in the next season of American Horror Story.” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“I’m on the city council for Seattle. District one.” Allan says, looking up from his phone. “And Chuck has like three million followers on his youtube channel.” he chuckles. 

“Everyone except me.” Thomas retorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about Annie and Allen, okay?  
> They're based on some wonderful people in my life.


	5. Don't Hound Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip out with the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. Depression is really kicking my butt.  
> But here you go my loves.

“Annie!” Chuck shouts as he tugs a husky down the stairs. “Taiko was chewing on my Wii controller!” he states as he the dog trots toward her. The gray and white husky rests her head on Annie's thigh looking up at her with mismatched eyes.

“Aw, she didn’t mean to. I think Allan left her favorite toy at home,” she says. Allan looking up from his phone with a brow lifted.

“How is it my fault you forgot to pack that stupid pig?” Allan says, going back to whatever he was doing before.

“It’s a lamb! BigJig is her fave!” she announces.

“Couldn’t you just go get her something similar?” Newt recommends.

“That’s a good idea. If I give you my card would you go to the pet store for me?” she asks, tugging her wallet out of her purse. 

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to take Lady out anyway. We could swing by the dog park?” Thomas says, looking at Newt. “You could bring your camera?” he suggests. Newt’s face lights up as he nods.

“That would be amazing!” the blonde smiles, hopping up from his spot next to Thomas and running off to grab his camera. Thomas watches after him as he rounds the corner to go up the stairs. 

Once he re-entered reality he noticed his sister staring at him. “What?” he questions, giving her a confused look.

“Oh, nothing.” she grins, mischievously. “You’re just so enthralled with him that you hadn’t noticed me trying to hand you my card.” she chuckles, wiggling the card at him. He snatches it out of her hands with a huff. 

“Shut up,” he says, moving into the kitchen to grab Lady’s leash. He gathers his keys and wallet, stuffing Annie’s fancy card in it, before heading outside to call for Lady. The cocker spaniel bounds up to him, tail wagging wildly. “Wanna go for a ride baby girl?” he asks her in a baby voice, not noticing the door open behind him. 

“You are so cute with her,” Newt says, making sure the Rebel is strapped around his neck correctly. “You ready?” he asks, smiling at him. Thomas nods and clips the blue leash to Lady’s blue collar. He leads Lady to the car, opening the back door for her as Newt slips into the front seat. Lady tilts her head, looking from Thomas to the blonde, confused.

“He gets shotgun girl,” he explains. She whines softly, lowering her head. “C’mon, you gotta share me this time,” he says, helping her up into the car. 

The door bursts open with Annie leading Taiko out of the house in a purple harness. “You can’t go without her! What if you pick out a toy she doesn’t like?” she says, handing Tom the end of the leash. “She’ll be a good girl for you. Just let her pick it out,” she says, patting the husky on the head before going back inside. Giving Thomas no choice but to take the dog.

“Tommy?” Newt mutters, grabbing the brunette's attention. He hums turning the music down a bit to let him speak. “Have you never brought a girlfriend home before?” he asks, thinking about what Thomas had said to Lady. 

“Wha- oh. Yeah, I’ve gotten to the meet my family level with one girl, but it didn’t go well. She was using me to get close to my mom, oddly enough. She wanted to intern for the CDC.” he says, chuckling a bit. Newt lifted a brow and looked at him, frowning. 

“That’s ridiculous. She just used you like that?” he grumbles.

Thomas nods, “That happens a lot actually.” he says, running a hand through his hair. “As soon as anyone finds out about my family, I’m not interesting anymore. It’s all about meeting them, befriending them. I’m just boring old Tom.” he shrugs. 

“I don’t think you’re boring. I think you are so... “ Newt thinks, “fantastic.” he finishes. Thomas glances over at him, smiling brightly.

“You are amazing, Newt. I’ve never met someone like you,” he says, leaning against the center console as they come to a red light. Thomas looks over at him, Newt shifting slightly to look at him. At first, he didn’t notice the closeness, getting lost in Thomas’ eyes. 

He could feel Thomas’s breath on his face, blushing when Thomas bites at his lip softly. His body seeming to move on its own, leaning in slowly. Suddenly Taiko sticks her head between the two of them, snapping the boys out of their trance. Thomas clears his throat and with red cheeks turns back to the road. 

Thankfully the store was rather dead. Thomas holding onto Taiko’s leash as Newt held Lady’s. They were both well trained, walking next to the boys as they entered the shop. 

“How are you today? Can I help you find anything?” the boy behind the counter asks, a customer service smile in place. 

“Just came to pick out some new toys for these girls,” Tom says, walking deeper into the store. Following the signs to the dog toys. Taiko sniffs at a few of the stuffed toys. “You like them?” he asks, petting her head. 

“What does Lady like?” Newt asks, offering her a ball to smell. Her tail wags happily as she sniffs the pale blue ball. She takes it in her mouth, looking at Thomas with perked ears.

Taiko finally settles on a stuffed rabbit wearing a Santa hat. “Alright that was easy.” he chuckles, looking to Newt. “Grab that red frisbee, for the park,” he says, pointing to the toy he was talking about. 

Newt grabs it. “This one?” he asks. Thomas responds with a nod as he heads toward the checkout. Newt smiles, following him closely.

“Did you find everything you needed?” the boy behind the counter asks. Thomas nods, taking the toys away from the dogs so he can scan them. Lady whines softly and Newt pats her head.

“You can have it back in a second, Lady.” the blonde assures. Thomas looks at him, smiling happily as Newt pets his pup. No one has ever been like Newt before. But maybe it was all pretend. After all, they weren’t really together. He was just pretending to be this good. No one could be that perfect. 

The car ride to the park was short from where they were. The girls in the back wagging their tail wildly as they stick their heads out of the window. “I’m taking you to the prettiest park around. That way you can get some nice pictures.” Thomas says as they pull into the parking lot. 

“Tommy, that’s so nice,” he says, looking around at the scenery. The trees were beautiful, and the park looked like it came out of a book. It was chilly, nothing a light sweater couldn’t handle though.

Thomas gets out, letting Taiko out of the back as Newt lets Lady out. Thomas takes Lady’s leash. “Go take pictures.” he smiles, leading the dogs to the open field. 

Newt distracts himself with his photography for a while. Mostly nature, the trees, and other greenery. He finds a few birds to snap photos, catching a cute shot of Taiko chasing off a rather fat robin. He smiles brightly, turning his attention to the pups. He captures a few action shots of Lady catching the frisbee, as well as a few of Taiko snuggling with her new bunny friend. He turns, going to take a picture of Lady but he stops on a smiling Thomas. 

“What?” Tom chuckles, glancing at him as Newt snaps a photo or two. Thomas’ smile was honestly breathtaking, his blue eyes catching the light just right. 

“Nothing. Just getting some nice photographs of the dogs,” he says. He couldn’t help but steal a few more snapshots of the brunette. 

“Are you sure? I feel like you’re taking pictures of me?” he grins. Newt fakes a scoff and rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Tommy. The girls are much prettier than you.” he jokes. 

As they played and talked the sky started to fill with clouds, and before they know it the rain starts pouring. 


	6. Do They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening with the family is always fun but big brother and sister have eyes everywhere. Are they catching on to the game?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. My mental health is just taking a turn for the worse with all the crap happening right now. I will try really hard to keep up with this. Just stick with me, please.

The ride home was mostly quiet aside from the soft music and the tack of the hard rain on the windshield. They had both been worn down from running around with the dogs. Thomas glances over at Newt who had his eyes closed and head resting against the window. His blonde hair still damp from being caught in the rain. Lady was laying in the back seat fast asleep. She had a rather exciting day for an old girl. It was strange for her to take to Newt so fast. She was never like this with anyone. Taiko, on the other hand, had her nose up against the cold glass. Fogging it up as she watches the clouds roll.

“Hey, we’re here,” Thomas says, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder. Newt’s eyes flutter open and he offers Thomas a sweet smile. 

“Sorry, the rain makes me sleepy,” he says rubbing his eyes. Thomas chuckles softly as he slips out of the car. What was pouring rain is now only a sprinkle. He opens the door for Taiko to get out. She grabs her new toy and jumps out of the car, happily trotting inside. 

“Lady,” Thomas says softly. Trying to softly wake up his girl. “C’mon pretty girl. We’re home.” He says a bit louder. Her ears twitch as she wakes. She walks across the seat to Thomas who gently picks her up and puts her on the ground. “There ya go.” He smiles. It fades when he looks up to see the blonde looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says, pushing his hair from his face. “That was just really sweet. I know you really love her,” he says, watching the pup go off to find a dry place to go back to sleep.

“Of course I do,” he says as they head into the house. 

Thomas sits in a lounge chair as Newt sits with Annie on the couch, showing her some of the beautiful shots he got of Taiko.

“These are perfect Newt!” Annie smiles. “Can I use some of these? I can credit you, get you some exposure.” Newt seems surprised. 

“Really?” he sounded excited. Then he remembered what Thomas had said in the car. That most people were after him for what his family could do for them. “You don’t have to do that.” He says. He doesn’t want the brunette to feel as though he’s using his family. 

“Are you kidding?” Thomas says, sitting up in the chair. “Annie has just as many followers on Insta as Selena Gomez,” he says. “You should totally let her.”

“Yeah, let me. You’re Tom’s boyfriend after all.” Annie grins. “Just send me those when you can.” They say, before getting called in to help with dinner.

“Are you sure that’s okay Tommy?” he asks, looking over at him. “I don’t want you to think I’m using them.” he rubs his neck sheepishly. 

“You’re fine Newt. She offered. It would be good for you.” He smiles.

Dinner goes by fine. Lots of chatter, something Newt is still isn’t used to. Annie and Allan are fun, and by that he means wild. Honestly, Newt had no idea what was going to come out of their mouth at any given time. Though he wasn’t surprised when they both called nose goes on dishes. Even Chuck pulled the same and rushed back to his room. 

“I got it, mom. Don’t worry about it.” Thomas says, gathering the dishes from the table. He glances out the window over the sink at the dark night sky. It has started to rain again, though the sound of the old radio covers most of the rain hitting the roof.

“Let me give you a hand.” The blonde says, getting up from the table and making sure all the chairs are pushed in. Thomas wasn’t going to argue there was a rather large pile of dishes that need to be washed. 

They chat idly as the wash the dishes. About how they slept and the day they had. Thomas didn’t understand why but anything Newt said made him smile, or laugh. 

“Well, there we go. All done.” Tom chuckles drying his hands as the next song fades in on the radio. Newt watches Tommy’s eyes light up at the song.

“Time in a bottle?” he asks, a soft chuckle following the title of the song. 

“This is mom and dads wedding song.” He says, smiling like a goof. “Let's dance,” Thomas says, offering Newt his hand. The blonde laughs softly but takes his hand. Tom pulls him in and they start to dance. Swaying around like they do in the sappy movies. 

Thomas hums along with the familiar tune. One hand hold Newt’s, the other rests on the small of the blondes back as they move. They lean in as the song fades to an end, Thomas’ nose brushing against Newts. But just before their lips touch Newt laughs, pulling away from him. 

“That was fun.” He says, clearing his throat. His cheeks bright pink even in the low yellow light of the old bulb above the sink. 

The doorway looked clear but if either of them had taken their eyes off of each other to look closer they would see two sets of eyes watching them. Annie and Allan had heard them talking from the living room and decided to peak in. 

“They are so cute together. Dancing in the kitchen.” Annie coos softly to her brother. He nods, a soft smile as they watch the boys sway in the kitchen. 

“Aww, they’re going to kiss,” Allan says as the two boys lean into each other as the song ends. The pair of spies let out a sigh as they watched the blonde pull away. 

“Wait, Allan,” Annie whispers, pulling him back to the couch. “Why didn’t they kiss?” Annie whispers. 

“Maybe Tom doesn’t want to like,” he stops to think, “like disrespect mom?” Allan suggests. But Annie has other ideas. 

“They’re not really dating,” Annie says with confidence. “I knew something was up. They don’t act like a couple who have been dating for two months.” Allan gasps, glancing over at the door.

“They’ve been lying,” he says. “That makes so much sense.” He looks back to Annie but she’s already making her way to the kitchen. 

“Hey boys.” She says, smiling at the pair as they pull themselves apart. 

“Hey, Annie.” Thomas says, rubbing his neck sheepishly. “We were just about to head to bed, right Newt?” he questions, looking at the blonde. He nods, smiling at the woman as he and Thomas sidestep out of the room. “Night.” he says rush upstairs. 

“Do you think they know?” Thomas asks, pacing back and forth in his room. 

“Tommy, it’s okay. We were just dancing. And we’re supposed to look like a couple.” Newt says from the floor, drawing in his sketchbook. 

“Yeah.” he nods, looking down at him. “What are you drawing?” he asks, trying to sneak a peak. Newt chuckles and closes the book, shaking his head.

“Nothing.” he smiles, tucking it away in his bag before standing. “Let’s get to bed, yeah?” 

“Alright.” Thomas agrees, climbing into bed. He waits for Newt to join him before pulling the blankets up over them. Without thinking he lets his arm rest over Newt's waist. "Night." he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the anon who messaged me on Tumblr, I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long. Here's another chapter. I'm working on the next one as you read!  
> Please feel free to chat with me here, or Tumblr. I love hearing from you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter, so keep an eye out for the next update.  
> Maaybe next Wednesday? If you guys like it.


End file.
